


Oh Romeo Romeo, perché sei tu Romeo?

by mammamiaromano



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, References to Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet References, Theatre
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammamiaromano/pseuds/mammamiaromano
Summary: Nonostante le chiare dimostrazioni d'amore di Arthur, Francis non è ancora convinto; ci penserà nientemeno che Shakespeare ad unire questi due cuori confusi infondendo coraggio e dissipando ogni dubbio.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	Oh Romeo Romeo, perché sei tu Romeo?

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è ambientata in un universo alternativo a quello di Hetalia, dove i personaggi sono ragazzi comuni che frequentano un'accademia.  
> Per quanto riguarda la parte di Romeo e Giulietta, era troppo lunga per essere inserita per intero, per quanto avrei voluto: mi sono presa, quindi, la libertà di accorciarla.

Scritta per il contest "Home sweet home" indetto dalla pagina Facebook "Axis Powers Hetalia - Italian fans".

  


L’autobus tardava. Più tardava e più la tensione si accumulava. Con il rumoroso sottofondo della pioggia che batteva sulla pensilina, Arthur, a testa bassa, frugava nella sua mente alla ricerca di una combinazione di parole adatta, ma non vi fu bisogno giacché venne preceduto.

«Ho sentito che hai avuto la parte, non è così?» chiese Francis senza staccare gli occhi da un punto lontano di quella strada deserta. 

Arthur alzò lo sguardo verso il compagno ma, accortosi che l'altro non aveva intenzione alcuna di ricambiarlo, subito lo abbassò.

«Sì» rispose, per poi aggiungere «Mi dispiace. So che anche tu hai sostenuto le audizioni e so quanto ci tenessi per la parte di Romeo».

Arthur che si dispiaceva? Arthur che si preoccupava dei sentimenti del suo storico rivale? Arthur che addirittura si addossava una colpa non sua? Francis non si stupì. Da quando l’amico gli aprì il suo cuore non mostrando nulla che non fosse un dolce, romantico sentimento, aveva iniziato a comprendere le motivazioni dietro ad ogni gesto o parola stranamente affettuosi e amorevoli compiuti fino ad allora.

Francis dal canto suo aveva accettato i suoi sentimenti ma altro, gli disse, non poteva fare; Arthur tuttavia non sembrava arrendersi continuando, testardo com’era, a far traboccare quel romantico affetto attraverso comportamenti che però l’amico non riusciva ad interpretare né come intenzionali né come spontanei.

Ora erano lì soli, sotto la pioggia incessante, a fare i conti adesso con quella virtuale distanza che si era creata a causa della titubanza di Francis che, in qualche modo, si sentiva in dovere di scacciare. 

«E Giulietta?» chiese. 

«L’ha avuta Elizabeta»

«Che strano… lei è così indipendente e ha un carattere così poco romantico. Non so se le si addica il ruolo di Giulietta»

«Lo penso anch'io» commentò Arthur.

Eccolo! Eccolo di nuovo! Arthur non sarebbe mai stato d’accordo con lui anzi, avrebbe portato avanti l’opinione contraria fosse stata pure la più sbagliata mai esistita. Dopo un momento di silenzio, come se gli avesse letto nella mente, però, gli disse «Ho messo giù i muri che avevo costruito nei tuoi confronti già da tempo. Ciò che faccio non è perché ho degli interessi nascosti ma semplicemente non riesco più a combatterti: mi hai sconfitto».

Francis finalmente si decise a guardare in faccia Arthur. Vedeva un rivale, un collega, un amico: avrebbe mai potuto vedere qualcosa di più? Avrebbe mai potuto pronunciare il suo nome mentre i suoi occhi brillavano d'amore? 

Voleva dire qualcosa. Sostenere il suo sguardo era come avere un peso sullo stomaco ma fare altrimenti sarebbe stato come ammettere di aver paura. Di cosa? Chi lo sa, ma Francis era tutto fuorché un fifone o almeno era ciò che gli piaceva credere.

«Se vuoi aiuto con, insomma, con il copione, chiedi pure, okay?» riuscì solamente a dire. 

«Hai sempre cercato di mettermi i bastoni fra le ruote e adesso mi offri il tuo aiuto? Hai la febbre per caso?» rispose Arthur ridendo, per poi continuare «Va bene, mi farebbe comodo. Vieni da me dopodomani?». Francis annuì.

La pioggia andò alleggerendosi, finché non divenne sottile e sopportabile abbastanza da poterci camminare sotto. 

«Ci vediamo, vado a piedi» disse Arthur che, con un passo veloce e non molto elegante, si incamminò. Anche Francis avrebbe preferito in quel momento tornare a casa a piedi piuttosto che aspettare un autobus che sembrava non arrivare, ma aveva bisogno di un po’ di solitudine e di silenzio: la presenza dell’amico non gli permetteva di mettere in ordine i suoi pensieri né tantomeno di ragionare. Lo confondeva e non sapeva se fosse colpa sua o di Arthur. Tirò un lungo sospiro e, finalmente, intravide il bus, che da tanto aspettava, in lontananza.

«Non va bene, sei troppo poco espressivo!» disse Francis per la centesima volta quasi gridando. Ormai era quasi sera e stavano provando la stessa scena da due ore. «Devi sentire il trasporto, devi sentire l’amore di Romeo, le sue parole, la sua angoscia diventare parte di te! Non è una semplice dichiarazione di due ragazzini qualunque, stiamo parlando della coppia simbolo degli amori tragici» lo rimproverò. Arthur non capiva. Cosa non andava? Meglio di così non riusciva a fare eppure Francis pretendeva di meglio.

«Non capisco perché non abbiano preso te. Il tuo romanticismo da damerino francese si addice molto di più» disse Arthur.

«Lo prenderò come un complimento, inclusa la parte del damerino»

«Stai dicendo che non è vero?»

«Sto dicendo che dobbiamo provare ancora o finirà molto male. Per quando è stato programmato lo spettacolo?»

«Tra un mese esatto».

Francis si fermò un attimo a pensare. Un mese era veramente poco e quello aveva le doti recitative di un pezzo di legno. Salì, mettendosi in piedi, sul tavolo del giardino. 

«Fai finta che sia io Giulietta. Non ha senso recitare guardando un punto indefinito davanti a te» disse ad Arthur prendendo il copione e leggendolo. Si schiarì la gola e calandosi nel personaggio guardò l’altro, seduto a gambe incrociate sull’erba, con uno sguardo pieno di malinconia e… romanticismo?

Arthur si sentì per un attimo mancare. Quello sguardo, quegli occhi che non l’avevano mai guardato in quel modo, gli fecero perdere un battito: sembrava così vero quel sentimento, così vero che per un attimo si illuse lo ricambiasse. Quell’abbaglio, però, diventò ben presto una dolorosa fitta nell’esatto momento in cui si ricordò del contesto in cui si trovavano. D’altronde come poteva mai uno come Francis ricambiare i suoi sentimenti? Lui era alto, aveva un viso dagli invidiabili lineamenti, dei lunghi capelli morbidi e biondi dei quali faceva un costante vanto e degli occhi nei quali non avrebbe voluto far altro che annegare lentamente. Arthur non era nulla di tutto questo: allo specchio vedeva solamente un ragazzo minuto, dal volto pallido e con un naso che non sopportava. No, Francis era troppo per lui ma nonostante ciò sperava, tutti i giorni, tutte le notti.

“Cosa non darei per essere davvero il tuo Romeo” pensò continuando a guardare Francis che aveva ancora dipinta sul viso quella passione, con gli occhi amorevoli e le piccole labbra socchiuse.

Arthur si mise in piedi e subito l’amico iniziò: «Oh Romeo Romeo, perché sei tu Romeo? Rinnega tuo padre, rinuncia al tuo nome o se proprio non vuoi, giurami soltanto amore e io non sarò più una Capuleti...» intonò con una tale sicurezza da lasciare l’altro spiazzato per un paio di secondi; subito si riprese e, continuando a sostenere il contatto visivo, Arthur recitò: «Devo continuare ad ascoltarla oppure rispondere a ciò che dice?»

«È solamente il tuo nome ad essermi ostile: tu saresti sempre tu anche se non fossi un Montecchi. Cos’è un Montecchi? Non è né mano, né piede, né…» si interruppe. 

«Sei distratto» aggiunse. Sospirò. «Ma poi si può sapere perché inizia direttamente dalla scena del balcone?» commentò Francis. Arthur non disse nulla, si sentiva demoralizzato. Perché diamine non riusciva a concentrarsi? Volle giustificarsi, ma non gli fu permesso: «Andiamo subito alla quattordicesima battuta. Rilassa la schiena, non aggrottare le sopracciglia e soprattutto guarda Giulietta fieramente. Sei un nobile, non un paesano!»

Arthur seguì le indicazioni dell’amico e disse «Ho scavalcato le mura sulle ali dell’amore, poiché non esiste ostacolo fatto di pietra che possa arrestare il passo dell’amore, e tutto ciò che amore può fare…». Fece una piccola pausa. Si sentiva strano. Le parole non erano più forzate ma uscivano naturali, come se scivolassero via. Avere davanti Francis rendeva tutto diverso: non erano più le parole di Romeo Montecchi, ma le parole di Arthur Kirkland. Con la voce addolcita dall’immagine di Francis, in alto sul tavolo, in contrasto con l’arancione del tramonto finì, sorridendo «... trova sempre il coraggio di tentare». Francis lo guardava stupito. Oh no, aveva superato il limite. Cosa credeva? Che quell'atmosfera al limite del magico avrebbe cambiato tutto? Che una bella parola avrebbe cambiato per sempre i sentimenti di Francis? Non erano né in un film e né in un romanzo rosa! Doveva scusarsi e anche subito. 

«Francis, io…» iniziò, per poi essere subito interrotto.

«È tardi, io vado. Devo ancora uscire con Antonio»

Arthur lo guardò mentre prendeva svelto il suo costoso cappotto e la borsa di pelle. Si sentiva avvilito e non riuscì a proferire parola.

«A presto! Se hai bisogno, chiamami!» gli gridò l’amico mentre si allontanava verso il cancello. Rispose facendo un cenno con la mano e non appena Francis scomparve dal suo raggio visivo si lasciò cadere sulla sedia. Una silenziosa lacrima, testimone sia di un amore destinato a non germogliare sia del suo ennesimo fallimento, solcò la guancia sinistra di Arthur. 

Da quella volta a casa sua, Francis aveva visto Arthur solo nei corridoi dell’accademia o a lezione e si salutavano soltanto, senza aggiungere altro. Aveva provato a chiamarlo per chiedergli se avesse bisogno di ulteriore aiuto ma l’amico aveva declinato tutte le volte dicendo sempre “non ti preoccupare, ho già chiamato Alfred!”. 

Cos’aveva fatto di male? Non era stato un bravo insegnante? Aveva pure studiato a memoria la parte di Giulietta in modo da aiutarlo nel miglior modo possibile. Sapeva di averlo salutato in modo un po’ brusco ma agì d’impulso: sotto quella luce dorata, davanti a lui, Arthur sembrò improvvisamente così certo delle parole d’amore di Romeo che Francis avvertì un travolgente impulso di compiere un atto che l’avrebbe portato solo al pentimento e pensò bene di scappare: forse tanto coraggioso come credeva di essere non era.

Era il gran giorno. Fra meno di un’ora si sarebbe alzato il sipario e Francis, bravo com’era con il trucco e parrucco, non poteva che presentarsi dietro le quinte a dare una mano a Feliciano, impegnato con i costumi. Erano tutti pronti e così emozionati che addirittura qualcuno, come Mercuzio, interpretato da Matthew, ebbe bisogno di rimettere due volte. 

Mancava poco. Roderich si assicurò che tutto fosse pronto. Le luci erano a posto, tutti gli attori erano pronti, la scenografia era stata montata e preparata. Tuttavia mancava qualcosa o meglio, qualcuno. Un vestito di velluto rosso e arancione, con una decorazione verticale centrale a rombi e dalla gonna dritta e lunga era ancora lì al suo posto, intoccato. Roderich sgranò gli occhi non appena se ne accorse.

«Elizabeta!» esclamò. «Dov’è? Dov’è Elizabeta? Non possiamo neanche cominciare se manca Giulietta!» continuò. Tutti iniziarono a guardarsi intorno speranzosi di vedere Elizabeta sbucare dal nulla. 

«La chiamo subito» disse Feliciano scomparendo dietro uno dei camerini.

«Arthur tu devi andare in scena fra meno di due minuti! Vai e inizia, troveremo una soluzione» avvisò Roderich.

Arthur, con una visibile paura in corpo, si incamminò verso il palco attraverso lo stretto corridoio. Il sipario era ancora giù ma sentiva chiaramente il pubblico chiacchierare animatamente.

«Ha risposto! Ha forato e in questo momento è a 40 minuti da qui, anche se andassimo a prenderla non faremmo in tempo!» annunciò Feliciano tornando con un’espressione visibilmente preoccupata. 

«Abbiamo pure avuto la intelligentissima idea di iniziare dalla scena del balcone in cui Giulietta appare quasi subito» ribadì Alfred, ridendo. Nessuno ci badò in modo particolare, erano tutti abituati ai suoi commenti inopportuni.

Roderich si guardò intorno disperatamente finchè una voce, in modo fermo e determinato, non sorprese tutti. 

«Lo farò io».

Il sipario si alzò lento per rivelare un fiero Arthur con lo sguardo rivolto verso il pubblico. Era un poco irrequieto ma nulla che un profondo respiro non potesse dissipare. Alcune luci si spensero e i riflettori d’un tratto vennero tutti puntati su di lui. Era il momento.

Con il corpo parzialmente rivolto a quel balcone ancora vuoto, recitò: «Si ride delle cicatrici altrui chi non ebbe a soffrir giammai».

Un’ombra apparve sul balcone, ma Arthur poco o niente riuscì a distinguere. Senza farsi distrarre ulteriormente continuò:

«Oh, quale luce vedo sprigionarsi lassù, da quella finestra? È l’Oriente, e Giulietta è il sole! Oh, sorgi bel sole, e la luna invidiosa già malata e pallida di rabbia uccidi, perché tu, sua ancella, di lei sei tanto più bella. Due luminose stelle, tra le più fulgide del firmamento, avendo da sbrigar qualcosa altrove, supplicano i suoi occhi di voler brillare al lor posto sin che abbiano fatto ritorno. E se i suoi occhi fossero al posto di quelle stelle, e le stelle sul suo volto? Allor sì il suo viso luminoso farebbe allora vergognare quelle stelle, come il sole la luce d'una lampada».

Era la volta della battuta di Giulietta ma, per qualche motivo, ancora tardava. Arthur non perdette tempo e subito riprese: 

«Dice qualcosa, parla ancora… angelo luminoso, sei così bella, e da lassù spandi sul mio capo tanta luce che più non potrebbe riversarne sugli occhi mortali un celeste messaggero alato».

Era il momento chiave di tutta la scena. Se Giulietta non fosse apparsa immediatamente, l’intero spettacolo sarebbe stato un fallimento. Iniziò a preoccuparsi, il pubblico stava aspettando. Con un cigolante rumore, le fragili ante del balcone scenico si aprirono.

«Oh Romeo Romeo, perché sei tu Romeo? Rinnega tuo padre, rinuncia al tuo nome o se proprio non vuoi, giurami soltanto amore e io non sarò più un Capuleti...»

Avevano sentito bene? “Un Capuleti”? Avevano sentito bene e visto bene! Arthur rimase a bocca aperta. Lì, sul balcone, con un costume medievale maschile dalla tunica bordeaux cinta da una spessa cintura in cuoio e con la calzamaglia bianca, c’era Francis. I lunghi capelli erano sciolti e superavano di un paio di centimetri le spalle; sulla testa, una colorata ghirlanda di fiori e piccole campanelline, idea di Feliciano. Arthur si sentì in pochi secondi sopraffatto da una marea di emozioni: gioia, conforto, sollievo, sicurezza, e soprattutto amore. La sua Giulietta sarebbe stata interpretata dall’unica persona per la quale avesse mai provato qualcosa.

Un brusio si alzò dal pubblico ma non appena Francis aprì di nuovo bocca si zittì.

«Il tuo nome soltanto m’è nemico ma tu saresti tu, sempre Romeo, quand’anche non foste un Montecchi. Cos’è un nome? Forse quella che chiamiamo rosa cesserebbe d’avere il suo dolce profumo se la chiamassimo con altro nome? Così se anche Romeo non dovesse più chiamarsi Romeo, chi può dire che non conserverebbe quella cara perfezione ch’è sua?» Francis fece una piccola pausa. Si avvicinò ancor di più al bordo del balcone. Posò per qualche istante, su Arthur, lo sguardo più dolce ch’avesse mai riservato a qualcuno e tornando a guardare il pubblico continuò «Rinuncia dunque, Romeo, a quel nome che non è parte di te e in cambio, prendi tutto me stesso».

Arthur sentiva le mani tremare e decise, ignorando ogni regola che obblighi gli attori ad essere sempre rivolti verso il pubblico, di girarsi guardando in faccia Francis, che fece altrettanto. Venne la volta della battuta di Romeo le quali parole venivano come dal profondo più vero del cuore di Arthur: «Ti prendo in parola! D’ora in avanti non sarò più Romeo; chiamami soltanto “amore” e sarò ribattezzato». 

No, Francis non avrebbe resistito un’altra volta. Non gli importava più nulla, né del pubblico e né del copione e veloce sparì dalla scenografia causando un’esclamazione generale da parte della platea. Corse attraverso le quinte dove tutti lo guardarono sconcertati mentre un Roderich chiaramente furibondo chiedeva spiegazioni e raggiunse il corridoio, attraversato da Arthur prima, giungendo in pochi secondi al palco. Davanti a lui, lontano di una ventina di metri, il suo Romeo lo guardava confuso. Francis si avvicinò a lenti passi, le campanelline della ghirlanda tintinnavano. 

Si guardarono negli occhi per qualche secondo fino a che Giulietta, con gli occhi umidi di quelle che si potrebbero chiamare lacrime di felicità, non prese fra le sue mani il viso dell’amato, congiungendo le loro labbra nel più tenero e delicato dei baci.

«Tutto ciò che amore può fare, trova sempre il coraggio di tentare».


End file.
